


Brasil

by CallmeJANE



Series: 31 días contigo (Kagehina collection kinktober 2017) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brazil, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Reunions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: La última vez que lo vio en persona tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas húmedas de llorar. Cinco capas de ropa para resguardarse del frío y una bufanda que le había robado a él del armario porque decía que olía a su perfume, aunque Kageyama sólo acostumbra a ponerse desodorante de farmacia, de los que no tienen aluminio y a la larga no producen cáncer –o eso dicen en las noticias y a su irrefrenable lado hipocondríaco no hay quien lo pare cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza–. Le había roto el corazón tragarse el “adiós” matizándolo con un “hasta luego”. Hinata lo reconstruía día a día, pieza por pieza, lo pegaba poco a poco con cada mensaje o llamada o "te mando un audio para que escuches mi voz". Pero esto, esto era echarle revitalizante, darle azúcar después de una maratón y que los músculos inyectaran la glucosa en sangre en un tiempo record para hacerlo saltar cinco metros de alturas.O en el que a Kageyama se le hace duro vivir lejos y a Hinata se le ocurre jugar a ponerse nicks chulos en chatsonlines





	Brasil

**Author's Note:**

> En el Kink de hoy toca "nickname", esas cosas que se usan para llamar la atención en los chats, o en Twitter, o antiguamente en Messenger. Yo era malísima con estas cosas y siempre acababa poniéndome rollo Jane95 o una flor de decoración. ¿Ustedes tenían alguno en especial?
> 
> Palabras que molan cantidubi:
> 
> Ameyoko: un mercado gigantesco en Japón el cual me gustaría visitar alguna vez.
> 
> kinesiológica: esta palabra la tuve que buscar porque en mi cabeza eran "bandas musculares que quedan sexys en los chicos" (Y en las chicas, también, por qué no).

**Brasil**

por

_CallmeJane_

 

* * *

Las relaciones a distancia son, en resumidas cuentas, una _mierda._

Pueden decir lo que quieran sobre que “estar lejos hace más fuerte una relación” o “así cuando se vean tendrán un reencuentro precioso”. Nope. Quien narre esos cuentos no ha tenido una relación con miles de kilómetros de distancia de por medio en su vida, es más, lo más probable es que se haya hartado a ver películas romanticonas un sábado noche en las que priman historias de amor preciosas con una duración de cinco minutos de desarrollo. No tienen ni _puñetera_ idea. Seguramente es que ni se han parado a pensar en lo que es _echar de menos_. De esa sensación de congoja que brota en la garganta a borbotones cuando abre la puerta de un piso que aún no reconoce como suyo, en el cual no hay ni una pizca de esencia familiar y del que no puede huir porque no hay nada cerca adonde quiera. Posiblemente, no intuyan lo que es echar en falta hasta querer arrancarse las lágrimas de cuajo dentro de una cama fría, con tres almohadas rodeándolo, haciendo de alguien más, de contacto, de persona. Estar debajo de las sábanas e imaginar que lo tiene delante, tener la ilusión de que su carcajada se filtre como un rayo quemándole las entrañas hasta dejar una marca. Una cicatriz permanente bombeándole el corazón.

Kageyama no lleva bien eso de estar en otro país, con un idioma que no habla como entrante principal, con gente a la que no quiere caerle bien porque no quiere esforzarse y hacer amigos. Le da la impresión de que si se abre un poco a ese mundo extraño y lejano va a olvidarse de lo que tiene esperándole en casa. Encima lo miran raro, hay que joderse, ni que fuera un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Qué tal por Brasil? —pregunta Hinata, después de un par de tonos sin respuesta y un “Hola, Smileyama”. Siempre empiezan por la misma frase y a Kageyama ya le está empezando a doler los oídos de escucharla— En la foto que me mandaste hoy parece que estás más moreno.

 _Y tú estás guapo,_ _y tienes el pelo tan largo que te lo recoges en un moño y hace tanto tiempo que no te toco que ya no recuerdo cómo te sientes entre mis dedos._

—Es lo que tiene que al equipo le guste entrenar bajo el sol y en la playa en vez de a puerta cerrada con la comodidad de un pabellón —gruñe, dejándose caer en el sofá mostaza que se extiende en L por el salón. El aire corre caliente y tortuoso desde la puerta corrediza, esa que da un patio interior y que no ha usado en los dos meses que lleva viviendo allí. Enciende la televisión con subtítulos en inglés, por lo menos así se entera de algo, aunque no tiene esperanzas de que a las diez de la noche se esté echando algo plausible cuando la población entera se recorre las calles en el carnaval nocturno— ¿se puede saber por qué no estamos haciendo Skype?

—Ton-to-ya-ma —canta, agudo y alegre. Se imagina su boca llena de dientes blancos y las mejillas redonas de su sonrisa. La adrenalina le recorre la piel como si fuera electricidad, el chisporroteo le hormiguea todo el cuerpo— ya te he dicho que están arreglándome el ordenador, fue una mala idea meternos en esa página de _chatonline_ la otra noche. Los virus se han comido el sistema.

Es que a quién se le ocurre semejante estupidez. Había sido un desastre.

La vergüenza emerge de las profundidades de sólo recordar sus intentos por hacer algo diferente. Bueno, el intento de Hinata por hacer algo nuevo extorcionándole con vender a Nesquik (jodido gato que responde más a ese nombre que al que él le impuso). Seguro que habían sido Tanaka o Nishinoya lo que le dijeron de hacer esas cosas. _D_ _irty talk, Kageyama, que no estás puesto a la moda_. A ver quién le explica a Hinata que eso no se planifican de la noche a la mañana sino que surgen sin más, además de que a él no se le da bien eso de decir porque sí guarradas, joder.

—¿Quién quiso hacerse el listo con el tema, _Totalmentepelirrojo_?

—¿Quién tardó CINCO MINUTOS en contestarme por el chat, _Yo-la-tengo-más-grande_?

—No es mi puta culpa que me petara el ordenador al entrar en un chat global. Un tío me había mandado la foto pixelada de algo y no quiero saber qué era.

—Qué puro eres a veces —ríe Hinata.

Escucha de fondo el murmullo de una fiesta.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿Preocupado, Daddyama? Recuerda que aquí son sólo las once de la mañana.

—Sólo preguntaba.

—Es que he pasado cerca del mercadillo de Ameyoko*, al que solemos ir de vez en cuando los fines de semana —explica. La imagen de las tiendas con sus toldos rojos, sus cestas repletas de frutas, sus banderillas rozando el gentío se filtra entre sus costillas haciéndole reconcomios— cuando vuelvas debemos ir.

—¿no has encontrado la chaqueta que viste la otra vez? Ahora podrías comprártela, ¿no? Cobraste hace poco.

—No he querido ir sin ti, se me hace raro.

Eso le hace fruncir las cejas hasta que nota la tensión en la frente. El móvil le calienta la oreja.

_No quiero que dejes de hacer cosas por mí._

En vez de avivar las quimeras se cuentan otras cosas porque están lejos y se hacen falta. Hinata le describe al _tío ese_ que se acerca demasiado a su hermana cada vez que terminan un partido de baloncesto, y aunque no se lo dice abiertamente, a él también le carcomen los celos de pensar lo mayor que se está volviendo Natsu. Ya podría permanecer pequeña y llena de purpurina toda la vida. Kageyama trata de no perder detalle en su intento descriptivo por ejemplificar los alrededores. Se le da de pena, así que acaban llegando a un acuerdo tácito de que le hará un video mañana por la tarde después de entrenar.

 —¡La cara de Kenma fue impresionante! Me alegro un montón que Kuroo pudiese conseguir ese pase especial para ver el edificio de Nintendo por dentro —arrulla bajito, como si contara un secreto pero la placidez le saliera por los poros.

El timbre ruge desde la entrada y aunque no es muy tarde a Kageyama no le da buena espina que vayan a verlo tan tarde. Espera sinceramente que no sea Manoel, el As de su equipo que lleva el pelo rasurado repleto de dibujos mahories a la altura de la nuca, como si de un tatuaje se tratara. Le recuerda tanto a su antiguo compañero de clase, Yuu, que le da mala espina, seguramente si se conocieran la Tierra entraría en bucle y colapsaría.

—Kageyama, ¿me estás poniendo los cuernos?

Cierra primero la puerta del patio. No es que sea un tiquismiquis pero vive en un bajo y cabe la posibilidad de que alguien salte mientras no está en el salón.

—Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa, ¿sabes la pereza que me daría? Tu vales por tres niños con TDAH, no gracias.

Se pone las sandalias marrones por si necesita salir al rellano que sólo limpian una vez en semana y normalmente acaba lleno de basura de los vecinos por las fiestas que organizan viernes sí y viernes también.

Vaya, así comparando su piel con la tela de cuero, está bastante moreno.

— _Oye_ —protesta, y si bien trata de sonar ofendido se le nota a mil leguas la risa la voz—, si vas a insultarme por lo menos ábreme la puerta que tengo un calor que te mueres y la mochila pesa un quintal. Puedo escuchar tu ventilador desde aquí fuera.

_QUE._

—Qué —expresa a voz en cuello, agudo y agrio. El estómago retorciéndose hasta que dar pequeñito— déjate de chorradas, no me gustan estas bromas.

_Porque si no eres tú quien ha tocado la puerta pienso viajar a Japón sólo a pegarte de hostias._

—¿Es en serio? Kageyama, ¿cómo puedes pensar que soy tan cruel?

Esta vez el sonido hueco en la puerta no sólo retumba en las paredes del pisito sino también a través del teléfono.

—¿Suficiente? ¿Lo has escuchado? Mira que no he cogido nada donde quedarme, puedo hacer guardia hasta que tengas que ir a comprar, o salir a correr o tirar la…

Basura. O eso es lo que intuye que sigue explicando Hinata.

Kageyama se había quedado tan inmóvil al lado de la encimera de mármol –una que divide la sala de estar de la enana cocina americana– que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la falta importante de aire en sus pulmones. Al parecer, Hinata piensa que se conocen lo suficiente como para recorrerse medio mundo y no dudar en el proceso. Cómo si no recordase su situación económica ni las ayudas extras que le está dando a su familia con el dinero del equipo en el que juega. Él quería que se diera un capricho, no que tirase la casa por la ventana. A saber cuánto se ha gastado para verle qué, ¿dos días? ¿tres? ¿una semana?

_¿Valgo tanto la pena?_

Se merienda en un par de zancadas la distancia que los separa porque Hinata ya ha hecho lo propio volando millas por él. _Dios, voy a poder tocarte._ Se le estremece el cuerpo entero cuando toca el pomo de la puerta, quizás a causa de que el material está frío y disiente a la perfección con la humedad cálida que lo rodea o puede ser porque lo va a ver y el vértigo le eriza cada hueco que lo conforma como si fuera un crío a punto de tirarse en una montaña rusa por primera vez.

Tira de la tirita lo más rápido que puede. Se le atasca el oxígeno en la garganta. La lengua de cartón. La boca llena de palabras.

—¿Se puede saber por qué dudas de mí de esta forma? —critica Hinata una vez están frente a frente. La mochila gigantesca a su espalda lo hace pequeño y _adorable_. Está a reventar y por el rabillo del ojo ha visto su mítica taza de Harry Potter colocada estratégicamente en un bolsillo lateral de redecilla— Me parece indignante que hayas pensado que iba a hacerte semejante chiquillada, que tengo veinticuatro años, jolín.

Da manotazos al aire, patea el suelo, como si estuviera verdaderamente furioso.

—Tendrás la edad que quieras, pero sigues diciendo “jolín” y eso te quita toda credibilidad —arranca el motor, poco a poco. No puede evitar sonreír.

_Las fotos engañan lo guapo que estás._

La última vez que lo vio en persona tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas húmedas de llorar. Cinco capas de ropa para resguardarse del frío y una bufanda que le había robado a él del armario porque decía que olía a su perfume, aunque Kageyama sólo acostumbra a ponerse desodorante de farmacia, de los que no tienen aluminio y a la larga no producen cáncer –o eso dicen en las noticias y a su irrefrenable lado hipocondríaco no hay quien lo pare cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza–. Le había roto el corazón tragarse el “adiós” matizándolo con un “hasta luego”. Hinata lo reconstruía día a día, pieza por pieza, lo pegaba poco a poco con cada mensaje o llamada o _te mando un audio para que escuches mi voz._ Pero esto, esto era echarle revitalizante, darle azúcar después de una maratón y que los músculos inyectaran la glucosa en sangre en un tiempo record para hacerlo saltar cinco metros de alturas.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Siempre va por ahí con pantalones a la rodilla. Esta vez ha optado por unas bermudas de playa demasiado cortas, de esas que se mueven al más imperceptible aleteo de viento. Una cinta azul kinesiológica* le cruza la cara interna del muslo y se pierde camino arriba. _Quiero saber dónde termina._ Kageyama imagina meter la mano ahí y sentir calor de verdad. No sabe si lo ha hecho a posta, pero piensa mordérsela en cuanto tenga una oportunidad.

—¿Vas a soltar la maleta para que te bese?

Hinata se vuelve más tímido. Se chupa los labios antes de quitarse la carga extra de encima.

—¿Vas a responderme con otra pregunta?

—¿Tienes siempre que ser tan obstinado?

—¡Ajá! He ganado, no has podido aguan-

 _Madre mía._ La boca en la suya. Su aliento en la garganta. _Estás aquí de verdad._ Hinata lo rodea con ambas piernas por la cintura, pierde sus manos en la cara de Kageyama mientras se besan, como si comprobara que todo sigue en su lugar, que el mentón continúa siendo el mismo, que su pelo es tan lacio como de costumbre. _Sabes tan bien. Sabes a casa._ Podría llorar si no estuviera ocupado en llenarse de él y grabarse a fuego en la piel como jadea cada vez que lo muerde encima del pulso, justo en la yugular. _No me dejes solo._ Se deja chupar los labios, la lengua. Pelean contra el marco de la puerta de una forma que deberían lucharse todas las guerras. El uno contra el otro, pelvis contra pelvis.

—Que, que, que… —Kageyama le roba un segundo más los labios, como medicina para el tartamudeo o método para espantar miedos— ¿qué haces aquí?

—No aguantaba un minuto más sin verte.

Hinata es así. Simple. Impulso. Axiomático. Te lo doy todo y no me preguntes por qué lo hago porque no sabría decírtelo.

—Me alegro porque yo me moría por verte pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Kageyama no es de los que dicen cursilerías ni se piensa la frase tres veces para que suene bien. Él dice las cosas como son y si suena a confeti rosa entonces que lo tachen de ñoño, le da igual.

—Deberíamos entrar, ¿no? _Yo-la-tengo-más-grande._

—Sí, que quiero comprobar si eso de que eres _completamente pelirrojo_ es verdad, que no me acuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Una review por esos pelos pelirrojos y la curiosidad de Kageyama?


End file.
